


El Sueño de Orión

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Crossover, Dreams, Fantasy, Gen, saint - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme a veces piensa que después de tantos milenios, lo único que Orión deseaba era ver el final de la pelea que se inició a un lado de su hombro.:. Spoilers de SSOmega capítulo 39 más o menos</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sueño de Orión

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ROTG/Guardian of the Childhoods NO me pertence es propiedad de William Joyce y Dreamworks, hasta donde se. Saint Seiya Omega tampoco es mío, sino de Masami Kurumada y en parte a Toei Animation.
> 
> Agradezco a mi Beta de ROTG: Solei Dantes por marcarme mis errores y ayudarme a corregirlos.
> 
> Antes de leer:  
> El primer encuentro entre Pitch y Meme se relata en el libro ilustrado "The Sandman" dicho encuentro se da cerca del hombro de la constelación de Orión.

Sus amigos lo llaman Meme [1], su título como guardián es aún más largo, y cuando se es puramente anglosajón le dicen Sandman. Este hombrecito de grandes sueños y un corazón que rivaliza con ellos, recorre el mundo brindándoles protección a los niños víctimas de las pesadillas de Pitch. Es una tarea en la que lleva ya muchos siglos. Sí, es agotador, no lo niega, pero lo hace tan feliz que al final vale la pena

¿Cómo no serlo? Los niños son maravillosos, interesantes y ¡repletos de sueños! Puros y hermosos sueños. Y todas las noches, como hace mucho tiempo, Meme los deja dormir en paz. Así ha sido su vida, así ha sido su existencia. Desde la Era Dorada hasta nuestros días. Meme sueña por y para los niños.

Una noche, sin embargo, mientras trabaja con esos ríos de arena dorada que surcan los cielos, el hombrecito alza la vista y sonríe por tantas cosas; pero en ese momento es especialmente por sus eternas compañeras, las estrellas. Es un hola entre su ya acostumbrado silencio y a veces, una promesa. No la hace muy seguido, sólo cuando la nostalgia lo invade y tiene que asegurarles que volverá a recorrer los confines del espacio y a estar con ellas. Pero ellas ya saben que eso no sucederá.

Es ahí cuando la ve. Es una estrella brillante, como todas, sí, pero esta Meme no la ha olvidado porque marcó un antes y un después en su existencia. Se llama Bellatrix [2]. Y la conoce tan bien que sabe que su brillo es inusual. Y como si notase sus ojos en ella, se apaga hasta lograr su brillo normal, ese al que tanto se está acostumbrado. Fue extraño pero no le presta mucha atención… al menos no hasta que el brillo de todas las estrellas de Orión aumenta. Entonces, se da cuenta de que es un mensaje; las estrellas le hablan como pocas veces ha sucedido y le hablan de un niño. Un niño que lo necesita.

Mira a su alrededor asegurándose de haber terminado con su tarea y que fuera suficiente arena hasta el amanecer. Sabe que acudir al llamado lo va a retrasar pero el mismo juramento que hizo lo obliga a cumplir. Además las estrellas piden su ayuda. Debe de ser un niño especial.

.

.

.

Se encuentra en un lugar lejano para los hombres pero debajo del cielo. Por lo tanto, él lo puede alcanzar. Es un enorme castillo y está seguro de no haberlo visto antes, así como que la energía que ese lugar emana es casi tan tétrica como la del mismísimo rey de las pesadillas. Si el niño está ahí, no hay duda de que necesita de su ayuda.

Vuelve a ver la constelación y por primera vez en un cielo sin nubes, las estrellas no se notan. No son puntos en el cielo, son difuminados. Orión siempre brillante no es más que un recuerdo. No se puede comunicar pero si le indica que ese es el lugar, por lo que Meme empieza a buscar con su arena y se empieza a preocupar.

Si hay un niño en ese lugar ¿por qué sus sueños no llegan a él?

Es una formula sencilla la verdad, él otorga sueños a los niños que desean y pueden tenerlos. En esta ocasión no es así ¡No puede sentir una pizca de sueño en ese lugar! Su tristeza se hace presente. Un niño sin sueños es un niño sin esperanza. Y una vida así no es algo que el hombrecito pueda permitir.

Se acerca al enorme castillo, aún y si el aura que lo rodea le pone nervioso e intimida. Él hace mucho que había aprendido a afrontar sus miedos.

Busca y busca, topándose con los humanos más extraños y temibles que cualquier persona hubiera visto. Hombres fuertes con armaduras oscuras que vigilan los pasillos, patios y torres. Todos parecen formar un ejército al servicio de un ser maligno. Toma nota de esto, pues tendrá que consultarlo con sus compañeros. Su objetivo es otro de momento.

Encuentra entonces, en uno de los cuartos, no lo que busca pero sí a una jovencita de largo pelo rosado. Y aunque puede percibir que ella no cree en él o sus amigos, no puede ser indiferente a sus pesadillas. Es una adolescente y no tiene mucho de serlo. Meme hace una excepción.

La arena empieza a aparecer en una de sus manos mientras él se acerca a la cama de la joven. Nota su expresión de sufrimiento debido a la horrible pesadilla que la acecha. El extiende su mano frente a su cara y la de ella. En su palma hay un montoncito de arena el cual sopla y los granos dorados vuelan y chocan contra ella. Su sonrisa aparece a la par que la del guardián.

Sigue con su búsqueda después de eso. Yendo cuarto por cuarto. Sin saber que esa fue la primera y única noche que la joven pudo dormir con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

Se hace tarde, casi amanece, y aunque buscó en cada rincón del castillo, no encontró a ni un solo niño. Eso no le gusta porque las estrellas no le mienten, así que el niño debe de estar ahí. Sube al cielo, a una de sus nubes de arena, para ver mejor el castillo. Probablemente pasó por alto algún lugar. Y así fue: las torres. Se golpea a sí mismo con la palma de su mano, preguntándose cómo fue que se volvió tan distraído. Así que, sin perder más tiempo, revisa las habitaciones una a una, un poco más apurado, obviamente. El tiempo se le viene encima.

Y cuando lo encuentra en una habitación de una torre al oeste, entiende porque el niño no soñaba: el pequeño de pelo turquesa es atacado por pesadillas, estas lo rodean y se ríen a sus anchas gozando del sufrimiento de aquel pequeño que duerme protegiendo en un abrazo a alguien más pequeño.

Pocas veces Meme se puede enfurecer. Esta es una de ellas.

La arena adherida a su ropaje empieza a brillar con intensidad, logrando la atención de las pesadillas que nada tardaron en atacarle. Pero hace mucho que les había perdido el miedo. Toma con su mano la primera que comete la estupidez de acercársele. Esta se retuerce ante el contacto porque sabe lo que viene y quienes la seguían se detienen porque lo perciben. La oscura materia sigue forcejeando al agarre de Meme pero ya es demasiado tarde. Poco a poco, el negro se va desvaneciendo y el dorado ocupa su lugar.

Meme sonríe satisfecho, antes de mirar a las otras sombras. Y la ironía surge cuando lo que ve en esas figuras fantasmagóricas es miedo al tiempo que suelta al sueño en su mano para que vaya y busque a sus nuevas amigas.

Donde antes había una pesadilla, ahora un bello sueño ocupa su lugar.

La arena flota por la habitación y poco a poco se junta sobre la cabeza de aquellos dos niños que acaba de proteger. El niño ya no tiembla ni sufre, sonríe con tranquilidad y se puede apreciar como aún abraza a su pequeña hermana, pero sin tanta fuerza como antes.

Meme está maravillado. Porque por primera vez ve que un niño se permite caer víctima de las pesadillas para proteger a alguien más de ellas. Y como si no fuera suficiente, esta emoción aumenta al ver los sueños del niño que acaba de salvar.

Son los sueños más puros y buenos que ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Él niño quiere proteger a sus seres queridos, quiere un mundo feliz para ellos y que no sufran. A su amiga que abraza –y que equivocadamente creyó su hermana-, a su hermana –la jovencita de pelo rosa- y a sus temibles padres. Ese niño no ve más allá de la familia que adora y ama tanto. Es honesto, es sincero y es valiente.

Al darse cuenta de ello ya no puede estar feliz, una gran tristeza lo invade y aunque no debería, algo parecido al miedo -aunque lo disfraza muy bien con preocupación-, porque, así como son los sueños más puros que ha visto, también son los más vulnerables. Inclusive el mismo Pitch podría buscarlo.

Ahora entiende el llamado de Orión.

Quiere que proteja a ese niño, que lo cuide un poco más que al resto, que le ponga un poco más de atención. Que Pitch no se le acerque y olvide sus sueños; inspirarlo mediante ellos y que luche para cumplirlos. Porque indudablemente Pitch vendrá por él. Un sueño de esta clase era demasiado tentador para el Rey de las Pesadillas.

Para cuando los primeros rayos del sol se empiezan a filtrar por las extrañas ventanas Meme ya había aceptado. Ayudaría al niño.

.

.

.

El último encuentro contra Pitch había sido hace tanto tiempo que podría considerarse hasta paranoico pensar que volvería. Pero no fue así. Meme jamás lo vio frente a frente, pero puede sentir cuando Eden –había aprendido que se llamaba el niño- ha sido visitado por el mismísimo Pitch. Lo cual coincide mucho con las veces en que Orión lo llama con tanta urgencia como la primera vez.

Pitch es astuto, sabe cómo convertir los sueños del niño en pesadillas cada vez más y más difíciles de regresar a la normalidad porque Eden empieza a creérselos. Lo bueno es que el guardián tiene una ayuda muy especial: Aria, la niña que Eden protege con tanto ahínco y ama aún más. Una vez que los sueños de Eden se centran en la pequeña este puede volver a perseguirlos y luchar por ellos.

Era perfecta. O eso cree él.

Porque Eden naturalmente crece como todo niño humano, por más especial que este sea. Y así como Eden crece, los encuentros entre sus sueños y sus pesadillas se vuelven aún más constantes. Orión habla con él tan seguido que las otras estrellas ni se molestan en dirigirle más la palabra. El niño ya no es un niño, tiene quince años. Pero Pitch sigue detrás de él y Meme a pesar de que ya no debe también lo esta. Y lo peor es que Pitch conoce el secreto detrás de él, la llave para destruirlo y salvarlo. Sabe de Aria tanto como Meme sabe de ella.

Acepta que hace mucho que debió de haber dejado de usar ese recurso. Pero ya es muy tarde.

Eden está confundido entre sus sueños y sus temores. Vive en un extraño limbo donde la única manera en la que se puede mover es siguiendo los designios de aquel ser que se dice su padre y aquella malvada mujer que se hace llamar su madre.

Ya no sueña pero tampoco tiene pesadillas. [3]

Orión ya no lo llama.

.

.

.

Meme a veces piensa que después de tantos milenios, lo único que Orión deseaba era ver el final de la pelea que se inició a un lado de su hombro. Saber quién ganaría, si el temible rey de las pesadillas o el hombrecito dormilón que concedía deseos. Le entristecía creer que las estrellas le darían un destino tan terrible a su protegido. Ser el terreno de una pelea de esa magnitud…

Mira al cielo, pero ya no mira a Orión, saluda a las demás, a las que había olvidado. No quiere verla y descubrir si ese había sido su propósito. Prefería creer que había estado haciendo su trabajo. Que había estado cuidando un niño. Así podía soñar mejor y darles hermosos sueños a los otros.

Y que con fortuna, uno de ellos llegue hasta Eden.

.

.

.

Justo cuando sale de la casa de Virgo sabe que hay algo raro en el ambiente, no sabe precisar el qué pero lo nota. Pero lo que le parece más extraño es que ya lo ha sentido antes, mucho antes. Cuando era un niño.

Eden mira a sus espaldas por un momento muy corto antes de mirar hacia arriba, al resto de las casas y por último su destino final. Su padre.

La sensación vuelve, pero no le molesta. Ya nada lo hace. Sabe lo que hace, lo que quiere, lo que tiene que hacer y el porqué.

Ya tiene un sueño, tiene una meta. Ya no hay pesadillas, no tiene miedo.

Orión sueña.

Meme ha ganado.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Meme fue el nombre que se le dio a Sandman en la versión latina de la película.  
> [2] No se especifica que hombro fue, en este caso escogí el hombro que se forma con la estrella Bellatrix.  
> [3] Para este punto específico, podemos decir que estamos a unos días o semanas antes de los sucesos de la película.


End file.
